everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Jade-the-Tiger/Mythsona
Meek, yet enthusiastic and imaginative, April Dawntreader is artsy and intellectual eldest daughter of Ēostre, Anglo-Saxon goddess of dawn, spring, and Easter-season celebrations. Even though she tries to avoid becoming a part of the royal and rebel conflict, April is incredibly happy to have a destiny to help guide her through life, and a fun, bunny-filled, flower-tastic destiny at that. In the meantime, she is looking forward to making gardens bloom and organizing egg hunts. Though treated like a regular character, April doubles as Jade's mythsona. Character Personality *Imaginative and observant. Not surprising with her artsy nature, April is very much a night-owl. She finds that she is most productive between 8 p.m. and 2 a.m. and this period is also when she seems to get the majority of her drawing ideas (meaning that she often has to pull out her mirror phone when she is lying in bed and trying to sleep, just to jot them down so she doesn't forget about them by morning.) However, since she is supposed to be a young goddess of dawn, being a night owl can get in the way. Rather than forcing herself to get to bed early so she can wake up before dawn, she will often stay up until dawn instead (which really does not work well for school nights.) *Kind and supportive. April is not the type of person to be sporadic and impulsive. Rather she is very meticulous and careful when it comes to her work, and takes a steady, planned-out approach to her projects, bending in her methods only when she needs to in order to complete her end goals. She always wants to ensure that everything she does is done to the highest of standards and she often goes above and beyond what is called for. She is patient in her processes and can always be relied upon to help and to get the job done. Once April becomes interested in something, she becomes very enthusiastic about it and loves nothing more than to share it with others, specifically with books, television shows, and movie series. She loves to sit her family and friends down with her to watch or discuss her latest craze, throwing in trivia points as often as she can (in hopes of getting them to enjoy it as much as she does.). It usually does not take her long to gain an obsessive amount of knowledge about her interests, and is thus a force to be reckoned with in various forms of Trivial Pursuit. She is very much a fandom kind of girl. However, this enthusiasm extends beyond entertainment to projects, holidays, and special events. *Loyal and hardworking *Intelligent and logical Making it difficult to make friends or even carry on a simple conversation with a stranger, April is incredibly shy, and tries to avoid the majority of social interactions that she encounters, as she always felt like she was not good enough or interesting enough for other people to like her. She becomes very flustered when a conversation goes off of the course that she had previously planned out in her mind. Humble almost to a fault, she does not like being around when people try to compliment an achievement of hers or a positive quality, as she feels like she does not deserve any praise as she always could have done better or could be better in one way or another. She rarely like to take full credit for her hard work. While these have been problems all her life, April has recently been wrapping her logical brain around the fact that she really has nothing to be afraid of in having a chat with another person. April is a homebody and is happiest when she can be in her room in her pajamas, working on a new project while watching a favourite show, rather than being out on the town. She finds that she can relax and have fun best at home, since she does not have to be on edge about being around other people that she may not know. Nevertheless, she does still enjoy going out in moderation, whether to an event or just shopping with those she is close to, just as she enjoys being home in moderation. She would never want to miss out on a special event in favour of staying home. Taking things too personally is definitely a problem that April struggles with. She remembers every negative comment that anyone has ever made to her, and often thinks back on them and questions herself, even though she tries to push them out of her mind as quickly as they come up, since she knows that, logially, there is no point in dwelling on one person's opinion.Having had any sort of small conflict with someone in the past will act as a huge barrier to April interacting with them again. *Represses feelings. *Overload self with work-unwilling to burden others. *Reluctant to change. Appearance April wouldn't count herself as particularly pretty, what with her rectangular face and strong jaw, but she supposes she isn't terrible-looking either when she's done up properly. She has a light olive skin tone with grey-green and brown eyes, full lips and a rather small, slightly upturned nose. She is fairly petite, standing at nearly 5'5" and has dark brown wavy hair which reaches just past her scapulae, with a single streak of blondish hair framing the right side of her face. April does not dress particularly girly the majority of the time, though will wear dresses for special occasions, and almost always has some garment covering her arms, as she chills easily, unless dressing for a warm sunny day, as she also overheats easily. Interests and Hobbies Botany Description Various Sciences Particularly geology, astronomy, paleontology, and archeology, April's interest in these sciences all stem from her early childhood. Reading Description Drawing Description Crochet Description Baking Description Forensic Investigation Description Film and Television Description Myth Ēostre: How It Goes Main Article: Ēostre '' Ēostre, also known as Ostara, is the Anglo-Saxon goddess of spring and dawn. Her name is also where the name of the holiday "Easter" was derived from. Through her association with new life in the form of spring and baby animals such as rabbits, the month of April was dedicated to celebrating Ēostre through feasts and festivities, such as finding and decorating eggs. With the help of her rabbits to pull ribbons of sunrise colours across the sky, she would bring dawn light to the world, and was associated with rebirth as she chased away the winter to bring warmth, beauty and life in the springtime. '''April's Role' April knows that she'll likely never fully take on her mother's role, since she's positive her mother would not last a day as a retiree, so she's happy to simply help out with her mother's duties. She, along with her bunnies, will occasionally step up to handle her mother's dawn-bringing duties, and spends her spring break evenings magically turning the land green and fragrant with flowers. However, her favourite job is helping her mother's bunny Cocoabean, a.k.a. the Easter Bunny (though April just calls him Mr. Bean), hide Easter Eggs and candies for the world's children. Powers and Abilities Plant Manipulation Due to her role as a future goddess of Spring, April is able to control and create plant life, whether doing something a simple as making a flower bloom, or rearing a spruce tree from seedling to maturity in a matter of seconds. when walking on the ground outside, flowers sprout up in her wake. (This has proven to be a bit of a problem in the gaps of the cobblestone streets of Bookend.) Light Generation In order to bring light to her mother's land, April has the ability to create, or control light, either from the sun or another source. She herself can also glow, but it makes her feel like a living glowstick and she feels like that would be an excellent thing to mock her about if she were to do it in front of other people. Immortality Thanks to the godly side of her parentage, April and her family have been granted immortality by Ēostre so that they can assist with Ēostre's divine duties, and remain together throughout the ages. Instantaneous Travel In order to travel the skies of the world fast enough to paint the skies in their sunrise colours, April is able to magically travel so quickly from one place to another, that it's practically like teleporting. She describes this as her favourite "superpower." It especially comes in handy when April helps out her mother's bunny Cocoabean with hiding Easter eggs for all the celebrating children of the world, since Cocoabean is the real-deal Easter Bunny, after all. Animal Communication Ēostre's strong connection with new life and springtime animals gives April the ability to communicate with them. Since April is so shy around people, she tends to spend plenty of time conversing with her bunnies and the other animals around the school grounds. April finds that they are all excellent listeners, even when they can talk back. Relationships Family Mother: ''' '''Father: Clover (sister): Meadow (sister): Best Friends Forever After Open for BFFAs! Friends . Open for friends! Acquaintances Open for acquaintances! Enemies She would cry if she found out she had any enemies. Romance April can dream, but a nice boy has yet to ever come her way.... Pets April has many pets, most of which are bunnies, and all of which are named after flowers. Daffodil: Daffodil is the senior bunny of the big three; not to say that she's old, but that she's the one that all of April's other bunnies look to for direction. She's rather calm, and likes to sleep anywhere she can find some peace and quiet. However, she's also a rather stubborn little fluff, and doesn't listen very well to commands. Daffodil is not the kind of bunny to hop through any hoops, since all she really knows how to do is to sit pretty, since she's pretty all the time. She also has some odd dietary likes, some of her favourites being pineapple juice and gingerbread. When pulling the dawn light ribbons, Daffodil is tasked with painting the morning sky in yellows and oranges. Bluebell: Bluebell is a real cuddle-bunny. If someone is sitting on the floor, he will hop right on to their lap and settle in for a nap. He will also press his head up against the crook of someone's leg and foot in greeting (and in hopes of getting pet.) He loves spending as much time in the presence of his "family" as he can, meaning that he loves holidays when everyone is gathered in the same room (and loves to help open presents.) Bluebell is also a bit of a glutton, and is the most likely of the three bunnies to let April know when it is time for a meal by hopping around in a way that April calls "dancing" and making as much noise as he can muster. Stereotypically, his favourite foods are fresh veggies, particularly carrots. When pulling the dawn light ribbons across the morning sky, Bluebell carries the blue and purple ribbons. Tulip: Tulip is the most excitable of the big three bunnies, and no tortoise could ever beat this hare in a race, as he runs like a greyhound. He's also very spoiled and princely, refusing to lay on the floor without a blanket to rest upon, and hops around like a thoroughbred horse. If horses hoped, that is. Despite his regal air, he is very much an outdoors kind of bunny, loving to stretch out in a sunny spot of grass for hours at a time. April refers to him as a love-leach, as when he sits next to her, he always has to be pressed right up beside her, and gets upset when she stops petting him for even a moment. When pulling the dawn light ribbons across the sky, Tulip is in charge of the pink sunrise ribbons. Baby Bunny: TBA Outfits The motifs often seen in April's outfits include sun emblems, flowers, eggs, and bunnies, or other spring animals. Class Schedule #Mythos Magic #Animals n' Monsters #Plantology #FEL (Fabula Exstant Lingua) #Ancient Arts #Life Magicment Quotes * "Look, I can stay up until dawn. Easy. Just don't expect me to get up at dawn." * "If you guys can't behave, then I'm just about ready to hip-hop out of here."--April to her bunnies. Trivia * April's middle name is Louise. * April's birthday is June 13th. At 3:13 a.m., and had her 13th birthday on a Friday the 13th. She is not sure if she should count 13 as her lucky number or not. * April loves music, especially classic rock. Actually, if it doesn't fall between a release date of 1960-2005, she probably hasn't heard it. And it has to have a great guitar solo. * April's favourite snack is a bowl of strawberries and a bowl of feta cheese. Odd, maybe. But they go excellent in a salad together too. Her favourite meal is anything with seafood, or chow mein. * Chai tea with honey is April's comfort food. Drink. Whatever. * April's appearance is heavily based upon her creator. The blonde streak in April's hair is based on an instance when her owner was 13 and a single streak of blonde suddenly appeared in her hair one spring day and she spent a few months looking like Rogue from X-Men. * The army green jacket worn by April in her Signature look is practically a replica of her creator's favourite jacket, just without the pink flower patches. * Because spring is not meant to be an overly cold or an overly warm season, April becomes easily chilled in cold weather, but also overheats quickly when out in the hot sun, Gallery April Dawntreader Sketch.jpg|April's original sketch and notes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Mythsonas Category:Norse Mythology